The Beginning Of The End
by Donunttakemeserious
Summary: The war between the Shinigamis and the Quinceys, during this time Aizen has made his way to the Soul Palace but has made a shocking discovery. Conan Jump biweekly raves "It's a contemporary masterpiece"
1. Death and a Immortal

**The Beginning Of The End**

"Who are you?" asked Aizen as he witnesses the wreckage that was once the Spirit Palace. Aizen is in awe of the destruction caused by the one that stood before him, as he looked Aizen could see the bodies of Squad Zero and the Soul King lying on the ground lifeless, for once in his life Aizen was truely afraid.

"I'll ask once more...who are you?" said Aizen in a calm voice

"There's no need to be afraid...Sosuke" said the mysterious figure

"I won't kill you." said the figure.

"Could you answer my question?" asked Aizen

"In time Sosuke, in time" replied the figure

"As for now, I'm going to put an end to that boring war below us...I've grown tired of it" said the figure

"But as for you..., I've give you at little entertainment" said the figure once again

"Cry, Suzumushi" said a voice quietly

"This is..." said Aizen

"Shoot to kill...Shinsō" said another voice

"Damn!" yelled Aizen

Aizen was stabbed through his chest and is left unconscience.

"hmm...seems his powers haven't recovered yet" said the figure

"Good work Kaname and Gin...take him with us" ordered the figure

"As you wish my lord" said Kaname and Gin in unison.

The group heads for the hideout, the area in what was formally the Central 46 building.

"So it seems you've killed everyone in Central 46" said Aizen with struggle

"Oh, Sosuke you're awake, mmh no I didn't kill Central 46...I forced them to kill each other" said the figure

"Okay Kaname set him down" said the figure

"Yes my lord" replied

"I think its time to tell me who you are" said AIzen

"I am the beginning...I am the end of this existence, I am the who created and I am the one who will destroy this world. I am what you strived to be Sosuke, I am a transcendent being...to put it in more simple terms...I am God. I am the greatest and worst thing to occur in this universe, I am an unstoppable force and an inmoveable object, I am the creator of all and the destroyer of all, I am judgement, I am justice, I am truth... "

"I am Tite Kubo"

Fin


	2. The Plotkai Thickens

**The Plotkai Thickens**

"I see...you're the God of this universe" said Aizen

"Yes and no...I'm THE GOD!" laughed Kubo

"So what do plan on doing with me?" asked Aizen

"Why don't you join me in destroying this world, it will be fun." said Kubo

"...And if I refuse?" replied Aizen

"You won't" replied Kubo

"What do you mean I won't?..." asked AIzen

Kubo snaps his fingers...out of the darkness arrived another figure. The figure had a menacing presence that made Aizen nervous. It had red eyes, and those eyes were piercing through his soul, once again Aizen felt fear.

"Sharingan" said the figure

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" yelled Aizen

"Don't fight it Sosuke-chan, just let it happen, I promise it'll be over soon enough." said Kubo

"It's over" said the figure

"Good work Kishimoto-san, but I need you to do two more things." said Kubo

"And what will that be Kubo-san?" asked Kishimoto

Kubo once again snaps his fingers, Gin and Kaname fall unconscience.

"Give those two some power." said Kubo

"Yes, Kubo-san" replied Kishimoto

Kishimoto walks toward Gin's body and sits him up. He then bites Gin the right side of his neck and leaves a curse mark. He then goes towards Kaname's body and does the same. Kishimoto then uses hand signs and activates the curse marks power. Both of them awaken with great power.

"You are now name is now Gin Kabuto Manda OrochiIchimaru" said Kishimoto

"Thank you, Lord Kishimoto" replied Gin

"And you are now Kaname Zatoichi Shino Aburame Tousen" said Kishimoto

"Thank you, Lord Kishimoto" replied Kaname

"Thank you, Kishimoto-san I'll summon you when I need" said Kubo

"Understood Kubo-san, goodbye for now" said Kishimoto

Kishimoto vanishes from the room.

"Well that was an interesting experience..., say Lord Kubo what did Sosuke recieve from Lord Kishimoto power?" asked Gin

"The Rinnengan" said Kubo

"It's time we head towards the battlefield" said Kubo

"Yes, my lord" Gin and Tousen in unison

All four leave for the battlefield...

Fin


End file.
